fanonslushinvadersfandomcom-20200216-history
Genghistick
Genghistick (Genghis) is an alternate universe Slush Fighter who is the leader of the Steel Comets. As a heavyweight fighter, Genghistick's robot suit, the Duàntóutái, specializes in heavy weaponry. Personality Genghistick, having several years in war experience, is much more seasoned in combat than most Slush Fighters and anyone in the Steel Comets, for that matter. Against enemies, Genshistick is extremely aggressive and frequently acts as such to strike fear into those who dare approach him. His chivalrous spirit will cause him to often show respect and honor to those he deems proper rivals, as well as fight to his fullest even in tough odds. Around his peers, Genghistick is caring, yet strict, wanting the best out of everyone and refusing to take excuses or incompetence. Suit Specs The Duàntóutái, dark green with a black border, resembles a cross between heavy Medieval English and Chinese armor. The helmet is designed like an English knight helmet, exposing only a mono-eye that sees through. Its main weapon appears only as a metal rod, until Genghistick wills it to become any heavy weapon he chooses, such as axes and hammers. Heavy armor covers much of the Duàntóutái, making it heavily resistent to most attacks, but at the severe cost of speed due to its weight even with jet boosters. Role in Launcher Game *Alternate weapons and attacks **Input Fighter: Extra input changes weapon before Genghistick attacks ***Default: Axe (Steel Divider) - Several highly damaging slashes, ending with a downward slam ***Alternate 1: Scythe (Steel Reaper) - Ranged attack that cuts through multiple enemies ***Alternate 2: Zweihander (Steel Edge) - Very short-ranged upward slash, followed by a fast-launching combo if it connects *Can take up to 3 hits before retreating *Requires full recharge to attack Upgrades *Great Armor of China (60,000 points) **Genghistick can take up to 6 hits before retreating. *Comet Crusher (150,000 points) **Adds a 4th attack to Genghistick: Swings a giant flail hammer downward towards a slightly far point in front of him. Enemies hit by this attack are killed instantly, Big Blue will instantly be launched at 300 velocity if hit, and bosses will suffer high damage when hit. *Steel Comet (1 Slush Token) **An attack so powerful that targets SHATTER. No dying, no explosions. Just SHATTER. ***Genghistick flies towards the center of the screen and begins to revolve while swinging his flail hammer. The level continues while Genghistick swings and the hammer's path grows wider. The damage for this attack remains the same as with using the regular Hammer attack. After the hammer reaches full-screen, Genghistick's attack will end. **Level 3 Ultra Attack SIWT2 Flavor Text "Heavy armor, heavy weapons, and an iron fighting spirit are all that Genghis needs to win this competition. Every other fighter ought to consider themselves lucky that Genghis's heavy armor makes him so slow, otherwise the arena will just be filled with the shattered remains of everyone he's faced." Theme Neither the writer of this article nor this wiki owns this song. Strixie's Judgment "Hello, Drill Sergeant Not-So-Nasty! I'll get myself killed because you don't discipline us to be more competent soldiers!" Seriously, Strixie bets she could tear through Genghis's troops without a sweat. Yeah, real nice defenders of Earth you have there. Overall: 4/10 - It never fails! The more warriors there are the less competent they are! Disclaimer Notes from Scottick: These are all Slush Fighters I have made up and created. Apart from Scottick, none of them are based off any real-life people. Also, please do not edit this page without Scottick's permission. Category:Scottick's Works